


Mistaken Identity

by LadyK



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyK/pseuds/LadyK





	1. Chapter 1

Usual disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to Play , will put them back when I’m done!  
This story is for Rhonda,… this originally was her idea,.. but , she brought it to me wanting me to write this… so this is sort’of a Meeting of the Minds….ok, Here goes … well I let you all be the Judge of that!

PT.1  
Mistaken Identity  
Walking across Front Street,... wiping the sweat from his face ,.. and neck ,.. … Was this the Hottest August he can remember? And the day was just beginning ,he thought.… Sam had stepped up on the Boardwalk, to open the Long Branch …when he stopped ,.. surprised…. The doors were already open,..   
Entering thru the Batwing doors,.. only to see Kitty stacking up Boxes … Miss Kitty? He said with question in his voice. Looking up at him with a cheerful smile,….Good Morning Sam! Miss Kitty?.. I, I … tilting her head,… What Sam ?... What is it? Oh, Nothing Just surprised to see you down,.. smiling at him, Oh, that…! well didn’t sleep much,… so I decided to get all these things together.. for Caroline and the Children…. Caroline was a woman Kitty befriended a few years earlier ,.. she was a farmer’s wife who had six young Children… all Boys, and recently widowed. Sam just continued to wipe the dampness from his face ,.. smiling...at his Boss… He had known her to, over the years,… be the first to try and help the families of Dodge, when they were in need … and Caroline Weller … sure was one of those in need now ….!  
Sam, without waiting to be asked, began loading up the back of Kitty’s Buggy…. Securing them for the ride out across the Prairie…. Standing holding some of the things ……as Sam secured them,… several Cowboys had entered … Morning Miss Kitty ,… Sam! kind’a early even for you boys, Kitty said teasing. Slapping the back of the Man beside him… Well Miss Kitty,.. wasn’t gonna let this here Slick sodbuster ,.. get away with all My Money… Can’t do that now can I ? gotta win it back .. and ‘sides….Gotta see the prettiest gal in Dodge… Come’on in … I’ll get you the cards… but, sorry Bud … I won’t be here to watch the torture! As she was standing on the Boardwalk, Two more men walked up….,.. they were rancher’s… one had been there the night before in the game… the other.. He was new… she had seen him a few days before ... talking to Matt, just before he left town to chase after a Bank Robber. Matt said his name was Jay Sheridan , he was a wealthy Rancher , that had that spread,.. from a Family Member he had a Wife Elizabeth and Their three sons. Well Now Little Filly, looks like My cowhands were right ,….? Quickly , scooping her up in his arms,.. spinning her and laughing…. You are the Prettiest gal in this here town! Pushing off of him,… well Thank you,.. Tiger !!!, she said sarcastically . Gents,.. enjoy your game,.. Sam?... I should be back by the night time crowd…. It usually took most of the day when Kitty would ride out to The Weller farm,… or even to the Ronniger’s….she figured on … stopping in and visiting with Bess as well…. Some of the things she packed would go to Will and Bess… Will had been laid up with a broken leg… so it made work difficult … just the boys doing chores.  
As Kitty pulled away … Jay Sheridan .. yelled out … you be careful Darlin’! as Two other sets of Eyes Looked on!  
Jay and Elizabeth, Sheridan.. had been married, for 18 Years,.. Ranching was in his Blood,… and this ranch … was left to them by Elizabeth’s Uncle … her being the only surviving relative ….. it was perfect,. Since their pervious ranch burn down during a twister… or so they thought?  
Kitty Made her way across the Prairie,… as she rode she had to pass by ,… the south side of the Sheridan property,… coming across three Boys… as they approached closer…. Morning Ma’am the oldest spoke up…. Well Now … Morning Boys… Excuse me Ma’am … are you lost? Furrowing her brow…. No, I’m Not … I’m just on my way to visit some friends Just up over the hill … the second Boys now spoke up… Oh You mean The Weller’s … nodding … Yes , Misses Weller is a friend…. Well Ma’am we could escort you .. if you’d like ? Pa’ always says … we should take good care of the women Folk. All three Boys were now surrounding her …. Oh, Now that won’t be necessary .. But I thank you very much … Yes Ma’am…. Kitty reached up and cupped the boys face in her hands… You look familiar… Names’ Sheridan, Ma’am… I’m Conner, this here is Jay Jr. and that there is Joe…. We’re brother’s … Kitty was smiling at them. thinking how adorably cute and sweet they were. We’re new in these parts… Pa’s a Rancher…. Well then Welcome to Dodge!… if you come to town with your Pa’ and Ma’ … I’ll see you there… I live in Dodge… Name’s Kitty …Kitty Russell. They youngest,… just stared at Kitty…. Like he was fascinated ….. Well Boys I best be on My Way… it was a pleasure to meet such Fine young men...as yourselves…. Bye Miss Russell, the three said in unison…. Bye Boys … then she continued her ride up over the hill and out of sight…..  
As she entered the Weller property,... all the children were outside … doing different chores… when they saw her coming…. Ma’ … Ma’ … it’s Miss Russell… hurry Ma’!... they all crowded around her….   
We Hello Boys!... you sure look like you’re working real hard? matter of factly,.. Oh Yes Ma’am we are Ma’ needs us now .. since Pa’ .. then he went silent. Lifting his chin with her fingers… I’m sure you’re Pa’ would be very proud of all you Boys .. for looking out after You’re Ma’ Just then Caroline came from the House,…. OH, Kitty … it’s good to see you , but You need’ent ride all this way in this awful heat…. Caroline ,.. it’s no problem,.. keeps me busy and not worrying about’.. she stopped before finishing… looking around … Maybe you Boys can bring these things in for you’re Ma’ …huh? They scrambled around Kitty,,.. as she handed then the boxes she had for them… Now, Frankie… watch that one there… it has glass in it…. As Caroline went thru the boxes that Kitty brought,… lowering her eyes,… Ahhhh Kitty you shouldn’t have done this … I can’t afford…………. NO!.. No! Caroline you don’t owe me anything … These were just some things I had … and well sometimes I shop too Much … Matt will tell you!.. now the two were chuckling. Oh, and I suppose you buy too many boys Pants and shirts? Huh? Look That’s what Friend are for … patting her hands….. Oh, Kitty … Thank You !... you have no idea what a help this is Bess Ronniger,.. warned me about you and what you do for folks in Dodge you’ll let me repay you some way? Caroline you just continue to be a wonderful Mother … that’s all the thanks I need … and someday you’ll help someone else… Caroline made them Coffee as she filled Kitty in on what she had been doing ,… now that Frank Senior was Dead…..   
Long Branch,  
The Men from that morning had started a game ,.. most of them were from the night before …. The game went on for hours… Jay Sheridan was cleaning most of them out … this wasn’t making for very happy cowboys… two were extremely upset… One started … at Jay .. You Money bag Ranchers.. think you can throw your money around … and control everything you touch! Now Son!….. if your not big enough to sit in this game .. maybe you should tuck your tail between your legs and run!... now laughing at them. Angrier … standing to storming off … yelling as they left… you best have eyes behind you…. Watch your Back .. ! Just watch your back!... after they left ,… Sheridan,.. looked at Sam….. Sam My Man… refills over here won’t ya? Coming right up Mister Sheridan Sam answered!  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2  
Mistaken Identity  
After the long Morning and afternoon at the Weller Farm,.. Kitty wanted to make her way to see Bess, Will and the Children ,..before heading back to Dodge for the Night time crowd at the Long Branch.   
She was thinking that it was good that she would have to pass Silver springs ,..on the way … it had been some time since Bess had been to town , with Will laid up…so Kitty had sent a message to Bess with the older Boys when they came to town for supplies, that she’d be out to visit.  
Relaxing , and enjoying the breeze ,.. as scarce as it was…. She began thinking about how long Matt had been gone and hoping he would be home soon. She did her best to stay busy, and distracted,.. especially when she knew he was out chasing an Outlaw. This ride gave her the solitude to be alone with her thoughts. She was thinking about the homecoming she could plan,…. Then… she heard, riders coming up behind her … smiling ,now thinking it was the Sheridan boys … coming to offer their escort again…. Until she heard ,… WHOA! WHOA ...and a man crossing in front of her … grabbing the reins of her horse…. HEY! Wait a Minute let go of My Horse! Now just you settle yourself down Missy! The rather rough Man said. Who are you and what do you want? She said with a tight Jaw. Ahhh, Now Pretty Lady .. we’re just gonna take a little ride is all…he said laughing. What? Where ? Why? She said … furrowing her brow. Don’t you worry … as long as he does what he is told…? Does what he’s told? She repeated. Come’on .. get down off’a there .. your coming with us! One of the men grabbed her by the arm .. pulling her towards his horse,… brushing up against her … you can ride with me …Little lady! Jerking away,… and swallowing hard, keep your hands off of me! But he paying no attention reaching for her waist,... and forcing her atop his horse , then climbing up behind her They rode off at a fast pace…  
Bess was wondering if Kitty had changed her plans to stop by ,… the sun was beginning to set,..   
Festus’ entered the Long Branch,.. lookin’ round’ not seeing Kitty…. Sam, Miz Kitty workin’ in the back is she? He wondered why Sam looked distracted,... Sam? Why , No Festus’ Miss Kitty hasn’t come back yet ! Ahh, Fiddle Sam, Miz Kitty ‘a knowd she shouldn’t be out on the prairie all by her own self…. Well she said she’d be back before the night crowd, came in…. Festus’ it ain’t like her, Sam said with real concern .….Where she a headed ? oh, she took some things out to the Weller Place…and was stopping by the Ronniger’s…Festus’ looked puzzled,.. scratching his head, I’ma gonna take me a look see … Maybe she had trouble with her Horse or Buggy? I’ll be back directly Sam. And he quickly head out to get Ruth….nearly knocking Doc over on his way out…. Whoa, easy there… you could kill somebody … can’t ya watch were your going….?Doc said ,.. I gotta git out and look fur Miz Kitty Doc. Sam , says she suppose to be back ….then just left Doc standing there… swiping his Mustache. And watching him race to Moss’ Grimmick’s…  
While Festus’ was saddling up Ruth,… Doc was about to push thru the Batwing doors when … something caught his eye…. He turned and looked closer,... well now … here she comes …. Doc started to walk towards the Horse and Buggy ,.. as did several others … Hey Doc, ain’t that Miss Kitty Buggy?, Burke yelled out. Quickening his step … well get out of the way Burke let me see?... Doc,.. looked it over ,.. Yes , Yes Burke it is…. Well Doc where is Miss Kitty ? Huh? Where is she Huh? Ya think she’s hurt ,? Do ya Doc Do ya? Well now how would I know that ,.. ? Doc said ..in anger. Go get Festus’ he’s over at Moss’ … tell him to hurry…. Burke ran screaming for Festus’ ,.. just as he came out of the stable… Festus’ Festus’ hurry .. Doc’s says ya need to come quick…. Just hold ur taters Burke… then Festus’ looked up and saw Doc standing next to the Buggy….. running quickly,.. Doc … is she ok? Don’t know Festus’ Kitty’s not in it! Now with a sad look ,.. Doc? What ‘cha think happened?… Miz Kitty wouldn’t let her Horse and Buggy git away from ‘er…. No Festus’ No she wouldn’t Doc answered.… saying nothing Festus’ hopped up on Ruth and raced off out of Dodge…. Ya think he can find her Doc, Do Ya? Do Ya! ? Burke said panicked. Oh, Just be quiet Burke .. Just be Quiet!  
Sheridan Ranch  
A rider ,… very cautiously ,.. rode up onto the Sheridan Ranch … the house was quiet,.. gently he slipped a note under the door… Conner who was sitting at the table … noticed something coming under the door…. And scooped it up… Pa’ here it’s for you… just came under the door … it did…. Jay Sheridan … now curious,.. took the note from his boy,.. go on now you boys ,.. it’s time for Bed … Elizabeth told them… Yes Ma’ … the three Kissed Elizabeth good night , and went off to their room…. Jay opened the Note,.. shocked by what it said…  
Sheridan, We have your Misses!,.. and if we don’t get what’s owed us … well it will be on you what happens to her….. Bring 15000. Dollars to the old Saw Mill ,.. if you want to see you pretty red head alive again.  
Sheridan, rushed to the door ,.. opening it and looking around to see if he could see anyone around, then ..shutting the door Jay Looked at Elizabeth,… What is it Jay? Crumbling it up and tossing it to the side ,… some crack pot… Elizabeth picked up the crumbed paper,.. reading it …. Jay Sweetheart …. ? she looked worried. Putting his arm around her shoulder… This must have been someone’s idea of a joke…as you see , your right here … safe and sound. Let’s get ready for Bed.. have an early day tomorrow… Fences need mending up on the ridge. Ok dear … But?... what Elizabeth ? what has you so concerned…. This says your redhead,.. so someone Must know us…. Elizabeth Darlin’ .. everyone in town knows what a beautiful Redhead I married! Now can we get some sleep ….? And he walked up the stairs.  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3   
Mistaken Identity

Festus’ rode out across the Prairie,... but couldn’t find any sign of Kitty’s Buggy going that way… The dust had blown most of the tracks away… but now it was too dark to track…  
Old Saw Mill  
Kitty was trying to figure what was happening,... she figured these men were someone Matt had arrested and sent to prison, now wanting revenge…. As they pulled up to the Old Saw Mill,… the man behind her said …. This is been a right nice ride Red!...cringing, Oh Yeah Just wonderful …! She said sarcastically as he pulled her down from the horse. he pushed her by the shoulder , towards the Mill…go on ..get in there! …and don’t get no big ideas about trying to run,… as they walked in,… a third man was waiting… Kitty had a lump in the pit of her stomach. Good Ya’ got her,!.. any trouble?…. None, other than her Mouth. Wes. Who are you ?,she asked. And why’d these two ..bring me here? In due time sweetheart,…in due time… did ya’ drop the note? Wes ask. Harley took care of it….Hey Wes,... think he’ll bring the money fast like? Look if you three think that ….. but before she could finish Wes told , Eb, to gag her .. he didn’t want to hear a woman jabbering.… Eb ,.. took his scarf,.. nasty and dirty… and forced it in her mouth tying it around tight,… Kitty tried yelling … about it being too tight… but that fell on deaf ears.  
Dodge City  
Just after sun up … Festus’ was getting ready to go out again ,.. looking for tracks or signs of Kitty . As he came out of the Office… he spotted Buck ,coming down Front .. but Matt was slumped over … Buck walked him right to the front of the Long Branch … as if he knew where to take his rider! Festus rush to his side,… Matthew ,?... Matthew? Trying to pull him down… then began yelling for Doc,.. looking around for someone who could help. Mister Jonas , was just opening his store,.. and ran to help … as did Sam… who had just entered the Long Branch. There was a young boy …with his Pa’ who ran up the stairs,.. to get Doc… Doctor Adams! Doctor Adams!… come quick Mister Festus needs you … The Marshal is hurt !.. Doc barely awake … rush to see what all the yelling was about… when he made his way down the stairs…. He saw Festus’ holding Matt… who was barely conscience. He had been shot in the shoulder… they had no idea what , or when this happened.  
Old saw Mill  
Kitty was exhausted,... thirsty and Hungry,… Wes,… opened the large doors .. staring at her….. Holding a hot cup of coffee and some bisquits… thought you might care for some of these? She just growned, and tried struggling, easy there .. I’ll take this off… he slowly untied the scarf…. There now that better? Now I’m gonna untied your hands , but don’t you go trying anything…. Sarcastically she answered,… Oh, Or you’ll shoot me right? Laughing at her,… just Might …Ma’am ! he said. in a sharp tone…. He handed her the coffee and bisquet. Then ,.. sat beside her on a large slap of wood….. Kitty sipped at the Coffee,.. she had been so dry,.. it was hard to swallow…. Then, staring sternly at him… What is it you three want … ? Money it sounds like … it was now just the two of them….. he had sent Harley and Eb … to see if Sheridan got the note … and if it looked like he was going to pay…. Sweetheart ,… I think that husband of yours .. will pay big to get you back! Pretty thing as yourself . furrowing her brow,.. Husband? What are you talking about? I don’t have a Husband ! But someone will be looking for me and when Matt ,.. finds you …. Throwing a hand up at her… What ? wait? Matt? Matt who ? Dillon!... Marshal Matt Dillon! You won’t get away with this ,.. when he comes looking and finds the three of you… well? She said huffing a breath , Now he looked confused, what the matter ?… realize what your in for huh? Matt Dillon you say? … still looking at her with confusion. Oh, So you think your Husband’s gonna go to the Marshal, huh? I told you … I don’t have a Husband !... look Misses Sher…. Now gritting her teeth,...and shuffling around, look My Name is Kitty Russell! I live in Dodge .. I own the long branch Saloon… now realizing ..something wasn’t right … You mean ta’ tell me … your not Sheridan’s Wife? Again furrowing her brow,… Sheridan? Jay Sheridan? The rancher? Ya that’s the one… he said . You Fool !... No I’m Not! Wes, now standing looking at her… pacing ….. And Matt Dillon… Marshal in Dodge right ? Yeah That’s right ! she snapped back at him.…. Suddenly a thought came to him…..turning quickly ,… Dillon put me away!... did Five Years .. cause of him…. Don’t you mean because of whatever you did? Ahhh, Shut Up! He snapped. Throwing his coffee in her direction.  
Dodge City  
Harley and Eb,.. rode past Jay Sheridan’s place … and noticed all looked normal… they saw Sheridan working on mending his fences on the ridge…. Puzzled,… they rode on into Dodge… figuring they’d hear what the talk is….. They were standing at the Bar, in the Long Branch… and overheard… Sam and Doc talking about Kitty being Missing…. Confused they moved closer… Hey Doc? You talking about … the Woman .. that was here … the other day … with Sheridan… Pretty Red head?... Yeah, Why you know something about her? Doc pressed. Nah, just remember seeing her that’s all . But you called Her Kitty? Yeah Doc said. cause that’s her Name … Kitty , Kitty Russell,… then Sam added .. she the owner of this place… Wow!, to think that Sheridan,.. would let his Wife .. in a Saloon… just don’t seem right .. and ta’ own it.. too? What are you talking about… Sheridan ‘s Wife?… who is Sheridan? Doc asked now annoyed . Oh, Doc ,.. they mean Jay Sheridan .. he’s that wealthy rancher .. that took over …Ike Kelly’s ranch … Misses Sheridan , was Ike’s Niece. Now Harley and Eb were looking at each other…. Guess we just got it all confused … Saw her the other day with Sheridan,... just thought….then, Doc snapped ,.. ya’Just thought wrong … then! And turned away from them.. Sam … I need to go check on Matt,.. see ya’ later. Doc shaking his head walking away.  
Barkeep?,… This Kitty Russell person,.. she got a husband ,does she? Shaking his head, No,.. Miss Kitty’s not married. But Marshal Dillon,.. will sure be upset when he ….then Sam just stopped talking….. Harley look at Eb,… oh, boy … think we messed up…. Wes, ain’t gonna be happy bout’ this ! say Harley ,.. did that barkeep say .. Marshal Dillon? Yep,.. he did why? That there’s the Man that sent Wes to prison. Is that so? And sounds like this Kitty person … means a bit somethin’ to’um? Let’s get back…need to figure what ta’ tell Wes! And they hurried out of the saloon…..   
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

PT.4  
Mistaken Identity

After finishing breakfast at Delmonico’s , Doc decided he would go back and check on Matt,.. he had been fast asleep when he left ..just a while before … although , he had given him a dose of Laudanum. He knew it would keep him still and resting ,... giving his shoulder a chance to heal,.. Not only had he lost a lot of blood but ,..being out on the Prairie in this awful heat,, he was dehydrated.   
Crossing over Front Street, just in time to see Matt creeping down the stairs,… in quite some pain…. Hey Now , what in thunder, do you think you’re doing ? you should be in that bed … Shaking his head, Ahh Doc, I’m fine … a bit sore , But…. Tugging his ear,… But Nothing!!! , do you know what it took for me to stop that bleeding? It too soon for you to be up and walking around .. you’ll tare that would open ! Doc ,.. I have work to do … I need to figure out who it was that ambushed me… Figure it was friends of Ty Holman’s …. Matt !... you know acting so stubborn like this … so wonder your alive at all….   
As they were arguing, Festus’ walked their way, Matthew ?... what’cha doin’ up? … Doc said ya’ was gonna be down for a bit…. But I be’a a figuring … with Miz kitty , out there…..Matt snapped his head up at Festus’ words… What?... what do you mean with Kitty out there? Then Doc added ,.. There you go , runnin’ off at the mouth … you blame fool! No, Doc ,.. What’s this about? Where’s Kitty? Swiping his upper lip,.. Well Matt .. that’s just it.. we don’t right know !…. She left here yesterday , gonna take some things out to The Weller farm for Caroline and her Kids… then stop to check in on Bess and Will Ronniger… but hasn’t come back yet …as they spoke ,.. Will, Bess and some of the childen, pulled down front Street,… Doctor. .. ? Doctor Adams… Marshal ? they all walked over to The Ronniger wagon, Morning Marshal , Doctor… Bess what has you here so early …? Doc asked. Why Doc, it’s Miss Kitty .. I came in with Will and the boys so I can check on her? She sent a note sayin’ she would be out for a visit,... but never made it … Now Doctor Adams , Land Sakes ,.. you know that’s not like her at all ! an’ her Buggy, and horse … came’a in all by it’s own self Matthew, Festus’ added . I taked me a Look see to try and folla’ them tracks , but the Prairie dust dun blowed um’ away… coming out of Mr. Jonas’ store , loading their wagon,.. Jay Sheridan, and two his Boys Conner, and Joe…. Joe over heard what they were saying….Joe now looking at his brother,… Conner ?,.. they talking about Miss Russell? Shouldn’t be eves droppin’ Joe….But, I heard them… maybe we should have escorted her to the Weller’s? .. Mister Festus ‘ says something happened to her and he couldn’t track her….You Sure you heard her name Joe? Sure I’m sure!.. he answered very excited… Ahh, Your just a kid…. Help me with these sacks… Jay heard the boys bickerin’ and asked. What’s with you two? Conner began to say , Pa’ it’s nothing, but … Joe now wound up… Pa’ it’s That lady ..Miss Russell… Mister Festus and the Marshal .. says she missing… Miss Russell? Jay repeated. Yeah , Pa’ Conner , Jay and Me .. we met her yesterde’ she was ridin’ a buggy out past our place … goin’ to visit the Weller’s… she ‘s real pretty Pa’ … she has real pretty hair Like Ma’… and real nice she was….. Now Jay puzzled,... told the boys to wait there with the wagon.. and headed in Matt’s direction,.. Morning Marshal! …. Sheridan ,.. good ta’ see ya in town,.. Looks like you been hurt some Marshal? Ahh, it a scratch. Doc discussed, at Matt’s flipness … waved a hand and walked away…. Marshal, I know you’re a busy man .. but My Boys happen to overhear ,.. you talking … Matt with a raised brow … And? Well it seems that Miss Russell is it ?... well she happened past our place yesterday….spoke to the boys … Was she alright Sheridan? Matt asked. They said she was on her way to the weller’s Farm. You been having any trouble out your way ? Matt asked. No, why you ask? She is alright isn’t she ? shaking his head, No she not!... her horse and buggy came into town late last night ,.. according to Festus’ and Doc…. But empty! Marshal ,.. My Boys … they ahhh .. what ? Matt asked not paying him much mind. They say Miss Russell … she is a Redhead ? Festus’ jumped in quick like ,.. why She the Prettiest Damn Red head you ever did see.. Festus’ relax….. Yes Sheridan, Kitty is a redhead, why does that matter? Ahhh, Marshal I think there is something I need to tell you? I might be wrong , but,…. Matt was getting impatient … Tell me?... Tell me what ?…..well, Sheridan started… Late last night a Note was slipped under my door out at the ranch,… It was a ransom note ,.. whoever slipped it under the door … said they had My Wife ,Elizabeth… but I dismissed it as a prank… Elizabeth was right there at home with me safe and sound! And how does this connect to Kitty? Matt asked. I believe I met Your Kitty Russell , yesterday before she left town,.. here at the saloon…? Well yeah , Kitty owns it!.... Gosh, if someone was watching me ...and had any plan on …. They saw me hug her and tell her to be careful on her journey … HUG HER? Matt repeated,.. really annoyed . Brushing a hand in the air,.. It was all in fun… she a might pretty woman … ….now that I think about it … they asked for a large sum of Money … and there was two characters playin’ Poker in the saloon .. not happy that I clean them out! Festus’ saddle up buck for me?... and I’ll need you to ride with me ?...Course Matthew …Be back directly! Marshal ... is there anything I can do to help? Jay asked. Matt looked up, seen Conner and Joe staring at them… Thanks, But your boys are waitin’ Festus’ and I can … stopping Matt ,.. Marshal your in no shape to ride .. I’ll send the boys on Home and .. I’ll come along … Please .. this may be My Fault?   
TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5  
Mistaken Identity

Dillon ...took something from me !…five years of my life!...Wes was screaming at Kitty … Matt was doing his Job!... Look Mister, … I don’t know what you went to prison for ,But , Matt Dillon is a good man and when he find you,… you only have yourself to ….…suddenly he spun around … Grabbing her by the shoulder…. And backhanding her... knocking her to the ground…. Now wide-eyed,... and rubbing her jaw,…. Ouch! ewwww She mumbled to herself. Grabbing her up again,… Look here Missy!... Dillon cost me more then you know… My life! ,… sitting in the Hell hole…. And coming home to find My woman gone too! Wiping the blood from her mouth, And that surprises you? She said sarcastically . now he had her up by the throat…. Pinning her to the post… Face to Face,,.. Breathing close to her … He took My Woman … he owes me ……Kitty was struggling to breathe….. trying to pull his hands away…. Maybe serve him right I take His too! her face was now turning blue… she was near un-conscience …. Then she felt her body drop to the ground…… Lying there gasping for air,… Fear had set in,... and in her mind was thinking,… I don’t know how long I‘ve been gone ,.. does anyone know I’m here ? she could see the light beaming thru the cracks in the wood,… Matt will be looking for me … maybe even Festus’? Oh, Cowboy … I wish you were here! Please find me? As she tried to turn over and stand,… she realized Wes was standing over her….and with his foot kicked her down…. Ya’ know Red , Dillon put My Brother away !.... Yeah, he’s a Big Man , but , I know one way to bring down a Big man! She was trying to crawl away from him when he grabbed her by the ankle.. pulling her to him… and climbing on top of her … You’re a lot of Woman Red! She was kicking and screaming ... fighting him …, Wild Cat too I see… well ,! now laughing, it should be fun taming the wild out of you he reached down tearing her shirtwaist,,.. exposing her breast,.. when he lean in to kiss her … she Bite him and Kicked back at him , pushing him up enough to hit him with a piece of metal lying beside her… Wes let out a scream….falling back ,.. You Bitch! There was blood running from his head,.. pushing him again, she ran… gathering all her strength….shoving open the two double doors… that lead out ,… to … well she didn’t know where!

Matt and Festus’ tried to retrace her ride,… only to find that most of the tracks had disappeared….. Jay Sheridan , sent Conner and Joe back to the ranch telling them to stand guard …and protect their mother… and he also told them to send some of the cowhands to catch up with him… he followed Matt against Matt’s suggestion….  
Catching up to Matt and Festus’ … Look Marshal !… I know what you said ,but with us all we you can cover more ground! Us all ?,Matt repeated. Yeah ,My Men should catch up shortly. Sheridan…I don’t need you out here….. Look Marshal … Matt ain’t it? The more you spend time arguing with me .. that’s time we can cover more ground….then Festus’ looked over at Matt, . Matthew… Mebe this here feller’ is right? … the more Men Lookin’ fur Miz Kitty we…….. grabbing at his shoulder, the pain was bad.… Alright , but follow my lead…. Sure thing Matt! Jay answered. It wasn’t long before Sheridan’s men caught up… Mr. Sheridan the boys filled us in … where you want us? They asked. Conner said , you and The Marshal .. were lookin’ for Miss Kitty from the Long Branch …. Do you know who took her? you Men know Miss Russell… ! ahhh, Sure Mister Sheridan,… why Miss Kitty is a good woman … I myself have known her since I was a Kid… the Marshal too! I do anything for her …..she’s a real good woman! Ok, men spread out …. Since you know what she looks like …. Let’s find her? 

As Kitty was running , trying to figure where she was … Harley and Eb… came up on her…. Where you going Red!? They tried chasing her… she came to a point ,... there was a cliff,… with a small body of water, below….. wanting to get away from them….she Jumped !  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6  
Mistaken Identity  
Sheridan’s Men ,…spread out wide …in search of Kitty,...while Jay Sheridan, followed Matt and Festus’ Riding along-side Matt ,… Marshal are you sure you’re up to this ride ? That shoulder looks bad! Matt just glanced over at him… and said,…I’m up for this as long as Kitty is out there and needs me…My help! Matt,… Again I want to say , I’m sorry for any way I may be responsible for this…whoever these fools may be … I guess just seeing me with Miss Russell……I,….I mean I ……Look Sheridan,.. let’s just find Kitty! Matt said riding ahead. He was annoyed with this man . and the thought that he had his hands on or around Kitty!  
After riding for quite some time,….The Cowhands … spotted horse tracks , leading up to The old sawmill…. As they rode in… they could see the swinging doors… one of the young men , Jack,…jumped down … telling the others to wait…. As he checked they Mill… he made his way inside… while the others looked around the property… they began talking amongst themselves,… Hey why do you think they took Miss Kitty? one asked the others… why I hear it .. Mister Sheridan got a note saying someone had Misses Sheridan and wanted a large amount of Money .. for her return,.. turns out,.. they grabbed Miss Kitty instead…. Thenone of the Men ,Joe, in response,… Well come to think of it… The Misses and Miss Kitty could pass for sister’s? and Conner says Miss Kitty was riding out by the ranch…. Well we’d better keep looking? Jack, pulled open the door of the Mill,… and began looking around… just as he was ready to turn and leave ,.. he saw a Boots .. sticking out from behind a small wall… slowly approaching it … only to see Wes!... he was lying face down … bleeding from the head.. as he flipped him over ,… Hey man what happened? Only to realize he wasn’t moving! Then Yelled out Hey In Here quick! When the other men came in a hurry,… What’cha find?… Jack what’cha find?… is it not finishing his question,…. Nah ,.. but this fella’s Dead! Looks like somebody wacked him good in the head? Jack took a piece of cloth, hanging on a side post and covered over Wes’ body We can come back later and bury this poor fella’ let get back to finding Miss Kitty!  
As she Jumped , Kitty realized it was bout’ a ten foot drop,.. luckily the water she landed in was deeper then she thought,..But Extremely Cold , especially for August. she landed hard and was being pulled by the current…..trying to get her bearings,.. and catch her breath… she tried not fighting the water,.. and just going with it… but just hitting the water from that distance,.. was like hitting the ground… at the same time she began yelling for help…. Not sure if there was anyone in earshot that would hear her…. She was getting quickly exhausted…..Harley and Eb, saw her go over the side,…Whoa, Eb said as he watched…. If she’s still alive… she has to be real injured… and she just might drown…. We better git down there and find ‘er Harley ... how you think she got herself away from ol’ Wes? Eb, I don’t know but he’ll be hotter than coal fire if she git’s away! So they tried finding a way to get down to the water…..   
Kitty was still trying to make her way to the river side… but the exhaustion, was taking over .. she went under several times……grabbing at branches and anything that passed her by…..  
Festus’ riding ahead of Matt and Sheridan,…. Found what he thought might have been fairly resent tracks…. They were halfway between the river and The Sawmill…. Matthew ! Matthew!... looky here…. Them there markin’s in the dirt them ‘s is Feet marks… and Little one at that…..ya’ think mebe Miz kitty could ‘a been this’a way? Don’t know Festus’ but … we gotta’ follow them… Matt answered. Matthew these’a here ones look perty fresh…. But, looks’a like whoever made um’ was ‘a sliding or fell Sum…..? I’ma gonna follow um’ Matthew !,.. don’t you worry your own self Matthew I’m ‘a gonna find Miz kitty or I’ma not a true Hagen!... A Hagen can track down most anything … people too!   
Festus’ rode Ruth up ahead … following the foot tracks… But began getting nervous, when he saw they lead to a cliff…..  
Jack and the other Men,… rode out following the tracks they saw …leading away from the Mill….. Hey fella’s … look… someone’s on foot!... Joe , one of the men,… responded,.. yeah, and a small someone at that!... ya’ think maybe that character back there , was the one that had Miss Kitty ?... and maybe she found a way out?.... Jack looked over at him,… if it is her,.. she did a Damn good job at ..gettin’ away from him…..! slowly, they were working their way to where Matt and Sheridan were….. Sheridan began yelling out … for Kitty… Miss Russell!... Miss Russell if you can hear us … yell out? Jack and the men could hear Sheridan’s voice… so could Harley and Eb…….  
As Harley and Eb … made their way down to the side of the river,… they started towards the water .. Eb Stopped…. Whoa !.. if she’s in here … the Lady is gonna be Colddddd! Ahhh ,Just git in there and see if ya see ‘er! Harley said ,… annoyed with Eb’s complaining . Don’t see you in here Harley? Think she’s a good swimmer? Eb asked. Don’t matter in current like this…. As they were debating who was gonna get in the water,.. Festus’ came …riding up… seeing them by the river’s edge…..   
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7  
Mistaken Identity  
Finding herself about a half mile down river,... Kitty had come up on some Branches and Logs floating … reaching out to grab hold … realizing what she grabbed, was a branch attached to a tree, that was hanging out over the river but, hanging low…. Holding on,… she tried pulling herself in closer to the river bank…. Crawling and falling out flat on the side in the dirt…. Totally wiped!   
All she wanted to do was … find a place to rest.… now she was wet cold and hungry….. She could hear Harley And EB,... yelling to one another… and yelling out for her … But, they were yelling out Misses Sheridan! Festus’ could hear them ,… and realized … these must be the Men that took Kitty….? Kitty crawled up close to a low tree … figuring she could hide , and rest…..she just curled herself up… she was in a lot of pain….  
Festus’,… continued to follow Harley and Eb,… not far behind was Matt and Sheridan,.. Matt … was having trouble riding … the Pain was worse,... and the shoulder began to bleed…. Sheridan again,... looked at Matt,.. Look Matt, I know Miss Russell... means ….. well, she must be pretty special if you’re out here in this condition ?.. but, maybe you should …. Matt didn’t let him finish, Look just keep riding … or turn back ,.. but, I ride till I find Kitty! Then tried to pull Buck ahead ….  
Festus’ decided to watch and see where these two were headed,and maybe they would lead him …. Matt caught up… Festus’ could see Matt was in extreme pain…. Matthew ... you gonna be Ok are ya? Yeah, Festus’ …ya’ find anything out here ? he asked. Well, looks like these two feller’s down there … mebe, the ones that got Miz Kitty? Ya sure ? Matt asked. Pert, near sure Matthew. Them there feller’s been hollerin’ fur Misses Sheridan… mebe …they don’st know’d that ..it ain’ta Misses Sheridan…? Your’re right ,.. They don’t !... Matt said. as he was now favoring his bleeding shoulder,… Matthew ,... why don’st ya let me look at that there shoulder fur ya’? shaking his head ,… let’s find Kitty first! Matthew ya’ think Miz Kitty … jest might be in the water? Festus’ it’s a hell of a drop….! Then Jay added in… ain’t sure someone … A Lady I mean could make that drop and…… he quickly held back from what he was going to say….. I gonna take ol’ Ruth down stream sum,… Mebe… Festus’ face dropped. Good Idea Festus’ … I ‘ll met ya down there….. Matt finished up with….   
Jack , Joe and the other’s finally caught up….. Anything yet? Jack asked. Well, we saw two Fella’s down along the river… The deputy is following the river…. Jack looked to Matt,… Marshal Dillon,… I think Miss Kitty may have been at the Old Sawmill….. what makes you think that? Matt asked. Well … found a man back there … someone wacked him good and hard… then there’s track… foot tracks.. leading away from there.. in this direction….? Oh, and Marshal …. He’s Dead! Matt inhaled deep….  
Matt knew how Kitty gets upset at being involved ,with any killing…… but he figured .. in this case… she had no choice…..  
Resting, ,… Kitty could now hear Harley and Eb,.. calling out … Misses Sheridan… don’t do ya no good to keep runnin’…. We gonna have to take ya ‘ back to Ol’ Wes….! Trying to steady her breathing,.. and pull together enough strength,.. she gathered up her skirt… and tried moving quietly downstream…. But as she turned,... Harley was standing behind her… quickly she let out a loud scream…. And as he reached for her… she ran ,.. but the only place she could go was towards the water..  
Kitty and Harley began struggling ,.. and fell into the river again…. He was having a hard time holding on to her … By Now Matt , Jay and Festus’ could hear her screaming …out! HELP!.. Somebody … HELP! Matt and Festus’ rode as fast as they could following her voice … Kitty ! … Kitty …It’s me Matt … Hold on.. I’m here..! The sound of Matt’s voice surprised Harley … and he let go… as she started to drift,... and go under again,.. she felt two arms grab her…. She began to fight harder… kicking and screaming….. Kitty ! Kitty , it me Matt stop! Stop honey I got ‘cha !then she realized it was Matt…and just went limp…..Festus was right behind him,… here’ya go Matthew … I’ll git ‘er’ …Festus’ grabbed her up out of Matt’s arms… and back to the river bank… as he put her down,.. she just Collasped!  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8  
Mistaken Identity 

Festus…Is she alright?,… .Awwww, she’a just plum tuckered out Matthew ….Festus’ was holding her close to his body…. And in a soft tone,... Ya’ alright now Miz Kitty .. We Got’cha … your’s safe now…. Me and ol’ Matthew’s a right here… and we gonna git ya back home and Ol’ Doc will take good care of ya…! Matt sat beside Festus’ , Here Festus’ I’ll take her…reaching out to lift her then realizing he could hold her with the bleeding shoulder… Naw, Matthew … we’ll git her fixed up on a bed and git ‘er home… ya need ta’ let me tend to that there shoulder,… Miz Kitty would’a want me too… don’t ya see?   
Jay Sheridan and His Men,... just watched .. how these two Men,… were ever so careful about how they handled Kitty…. Then Joe,... looked on saying …. That’s Love! That’s an unusual Love!.... The men made a makeshift Bedding to carry Kitty on … till they could get to a wagon…. Marshal ,Jack said,… I made this here strong and we put out Blankets over it ... so she’ll be real comfortable till we can find us a wagon…. Matt smiled at him… Thanks Joe! Appreciate ya’ doin’ that …  
They all made their way back to the Sawmill…. Festus and Jack ,... had rounded up Harley and Eb… they tied them to their horses…. And drug them along…. As they got to the Mill… and tried getting Kitty into the back of a flat wagon,... she started to come to…. But, when she saw where they were … began fighting ,… kicking and screaming … she thought Harley and Eb … caught her and brought her back…. Matt , as quick as he could … curled in beside her holding her as best he could … Kit, Kitty … You’re ok! Kit, honey it’s me Matt! … as she opened her eyes… tears filled them,… Oh Cowboy! She muttered. It’s ok Kit,.. I have ya’…. Just relax... we’re gonna get you home… Just relax… she was extremely exhausted,… Cowboy , I… I … shhhhh , we’ll talk later,.. you rest.   
They all made it back ,to Dodge,...Dragging Harley, Eb, and Wes’ behind them, as they made their way down Front Street,… Burke started yellin’ for Doc,.. Doc! Doc! ,... their coming…. The Marshal and Festus’ and the others… and they got Miss Kitty! Doc made his way out of the Long Branch with Sam… and everyone else in Tow….   
Festus’ can ya get them up to my office,...? Doc asked. Sur I kin Doc… Festus’ picked Kitty up ... while everyone watched in horror,… Is she … Is she alive, Festus?... Burke spit out….. well, Is she ? Festus’ giving Burke an evil look ,.. sur she is you Ninny! Git out of the way!… and he carried her up Doc’s stairs,… Matt, I want you up here too… you’ve made a mess of the Shoulder….. Jack and Sheridan helped Matt … and saw he got up to Doc…. Matt just sat next to Kitty ,.. Sheridan and Jack stood there , not knowing what to do,…Till Doc , swiping his Mustache, and tugging on his ear, Well, out! all of you … I have work to do!  
Sheridan looked at Matt, Matt, he said,.. I hope she’ll be alright?...we’ll talk later?… Matt didn’t answer.  
Doc began checking to see if kitty’s injuries,… he quickly noticed her tattered and torn clothes,… Matt did they …. Matt looked up at him sharply,….,… I don’t know Doc? But if they did…..Now Matt ... don’t go jumping to any conclusions…. Let me just examine her … and see how hurt she is,?... and Matt… Remember just how strong a Woman Kitty Russell is! Now … leave us ... and I’ll do my Job! But, Doc , I … Matt you can come back in when I’m done … Let me take care of this Young Lady,.. then we’ll talk,.. and I’ll see to that shoulder. Now go! Matt with a frown, Did as Doc asked.   
Matt and Festus’ waited out in the outer office….. Awww Matthew, Miz Kitty is gonna be right ok…. Ol’ Doc ...in there will take real good care of her…. Nodding back at him, Yeah Festus’ I know … Just thinking if I were here when this happened I could have protected her….. Awww Matthew , Miss Kitty knows , that … and she ain’t gonna think … then he hesitated, I know Festus’ I know!  
Sheridan , and his Men were sitting down in the Long Branch,…. Mister Sheridan,… we’re gonna head out to the ranch ,… we’ll make sure Misses Sheridan and the boys are ok….. then as they were leaving,….Jack called back to Jay,… Mister Sheridan Come out here …. And as he followed them ,.. he noticed that coming down front street,.. was Elizabeth Sheridan and their Boys,…. Walking over to them… Elizabeth sweetheart, What on earth are you doing here? Oh, Jay…. I heard about what happened to that poor woman… and then realized it was supposed to be me! And I wanted to come to town to see if anything …..She Safe Elizabeth,... she up in the Doctor’s office,… Oh Jay is she hurt bad? Not sure , but , Doc Adams is a good Man and Good Doctor,… she is a friend of his, … he’ll do what has to be done.. Now I want you and the boys to go home,… But, Jay? No, Now Elizabeth .. the best place for you is at home…. I’ll be along later!

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

PT.9  
Mistaken Identity

Sheridan was sitting at the back table at the Long Branch, downing one shot after another,. When Matt walked in ...spotting him. Walking slowly towards him.. and pulling out a chair and sitting down ….Look, Sheridan .. you can’t blame yourself for what happened here,… you had no way of knowing this would happen to Kitty,… and she would tell you that herself ,.. and will when she has the chance…. Nodding ,… Jay looked up at Matt,.. ya’ know Marshal ,.. I’ve made a lot of enemies in my life and always worried about protecting Elizabeth from being a target ,.. for Revenge on me… for anyone out there … but… Matt quickly raised up his hand in acknowledgement… Sheridan, your preaching to the choir… You don’t have to tell me what that is Like … Kitty has been the target …many a times … for ways to get at me because of my Job as Marshal…….. They both shuck their heads, and together said ,.. “And yet they stay with our sorry souls!” Matt can I buy you a Drink? Jay asked. Sure Why not… Doc kicked me out! Say ,.. can you tell me what this might have been about , anyway?... well ,Jay started , as he poured , them both another drink…. Matt I’m a mean Business man … and a Meaner Gambler… Poker mostly? And Way I figure it is I cleaned these fella’s out pretty good … and wasn’t real nice about it! And as I think about it and if I remember it correctly … They did remark on it.. that I’d pay big time for it… just didn’t pay um’ no mind at the time … guess I can put away sum’ whiskey too!? As you can see ! Matt, I’m real sorry Miss Russell got caught up in My troubles! I sure hope I can make it up to you both ?

Night was falling, and Doc was sitting quietly by Kitty’s bedside , reading ,.. as he watched her sleeping … realizing he had been on the same page for an hour,.. he couldn’t help but think ,.. what she must have went thru at the hands of these men out there … it hurt him to think something like this could happen again…. How many times can one woman suffer this horror in one lifetime? This Beautiful woman before him ,.. looking so bruised and battered ,.. and frail,.. was like a daughter to him… and has always be one of if now the strongest woman he has ever known…. It broke his heart to see her hurt like this again…. Then while in deep thought ,.. he heard, a slight moan,.. and then a deep utter, Currrrrly…. Then in a swift motion,... shhhhh… now just you be still. Young lady… before you hurt something here….Trying to laugh , oh, you mean there’s something that don’t already , hurt …on me? Yeah Honey I know ,.. but that’s what happens when you go for a swim in shallow water…. Huffing … a swim … ? Curly… How’d I get here? Oh, That Big Lug … you care about so much brought you in Doc said Chuckling,… and Festus’ …. Matt? She repeated. Yeah … But I chased him out of here so you could get some rest….. and those …then she shut her eyes… not able to finish. In Jail, Doc answered. Curly? What is it Honey? He asked. Did I ….. Did you what Honey? There was one ,.. I fought with …. He tried to … and I … I hit him… with .. with something … I don’t know what ….. is he ….now tears began to fill her eyes….. Doc, slid over and sat on the side of the bed,.. Now Honey … holding her hand,.. I want to tell you something … and I want you to listen … I don’t want you to worry about what happened out there ,.. I just want you to concentrate on getting well ,.. do you hear me… That is Doctor’s orders… Do You Understand that … with tears trickling down her cheeks … she nodded. 

When , Doc , stood … he kissed her atop her head,.. Now I want you to rest,… More Doctor’s order’s… Hey, Doc, is your patient up for a visitor?, Matt said standing in the doorway,.. before Doc could object, kitty , spoke up,… Absolutely Cowboy!,… in a deep husky voice….. reaching out her hand ….   
As he walked towards her she noticed his shoulder in a sling, and tried to sit up… saying … Oh Cowboy! What on earth,… but the pain in her side stopped her,… Ouch! She quickly grabbed her side…. Oh no you don’t young lady … you stay put! … nodding her head,… Ok!... Matt? What happened …? Kit, it’s nothing Honestly…, just a scratch! Now raising her brow,… Curly? He raised both hands , and looked at Matt and said … you’re on your own Marshal! And left the room… Kit , Ok .. look I was ambush … when I was transporting the prisoner to Hayes . it was a Thru and Thru… no big Deal… how many times has that happened? Huh? Now with Sad Pouty Eyes,.. Oh Cowboy ,… and then you had to come and find me? I’m Sorry… com’ere … Lie here with me…. Ahhh Kit … Doc will have a Cow! Let me worry bout’ Doc! She patted the spot beside her…. He gently slid beside her as she sid up against him … snuggling up in his arms… as not to hurt him…. I feel 100% better… this is all the medicine I need!  
Lying there for what seemed like hours,… Maybe was,… Cowboy?... do you know who those men were? Yeah, Kit,… Just some Men that Jay Sheridan , Beat at Poker,.. and they didn’t take to kindly to it … wanted pay back… knew his wife was a Redhead,… and saw you talking to him… so ? You Sure Bout’ That Cowboy?, Now he look at her questioning like…. Kitty is there something else..? Well it’s just that when I was alone with the one named Wes,.. he was yelling at me about how you sent him to prison for five years, and how he blamed you for him losing his woman … so he wanted to take from you … suddenly she stopped….not wanting to tell him what Wes was going to do to her… any way … he also said you put his Brother in prison… Well, Kit,.. I don’t know… But I think you should get some sleep … Stay with me Cowboy,… Sure I will … snuggling ,.. I Love you Cowboy! I Love you Honey!  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

PT. 10  
Mistaken Identity  
Conclusion

Two Weeks had past,… things were getting back to normal as much as possible,… Doc had finally agreed to let Kitty move back to the Long Branch after enough complaining ,…  
Harley and Eb were Both Tried and convicted of kidnapping and sentenced to ten years. Matt eventually told kitty about Wes being dead,… knowing how she would feel about killing him, even know it was self- defense.   
Jay Sheridan began coming into town more, regularly…. He wanted to apologize to kitty personally …. Even through matt had told him it wasn’t necessary,…   
Then, after his initial visit,… he came in , but this time he brought the family… Matt Kitty Festus’ and Newly were sitting having Coffee,.. when Jay and Elizabeth … walked in ….. Good Morning Marshal Miss Russell.. I hope we’re not interrupting ?... as they all turned… everyone stopped and couldn’t say a word,.. at the sight of Elizabeth,…. Kitty Spoke up just saying OH MY ! they we’re all stunned at the fact that … Elizabeth Looked so much like Kitty! They could have been Sister’s Matt Now I see why He thought I was…. I’m sorry were all …so speechless… Misses Sheridan,.. please, won’t you sit down,.. have some coffee Kitty offered. Oh, No Thank You we’re not staying .. I just wanted to stop and tell you how sorry I was for what you went through ,.. because of … Kitty stopped her … Oh, Please No!... none of this was any of you ,.. or your husband’s doing …. Men like that are … Just … Let’s just forget it ever happened … You are very kind Miss Russell, Elizabeth said. Please it’s Kitty… Alright Kitty. Call me Elizabeth. Great ,… Elizabeth … I do hope we will see more of you and your family in Dodge ? smiling at them… Yes I think you will … this town is full of very kind people.

After closing,… Kitty was going thru her usual ritual,.. took a long bubble bath ,… most of her cuts and bruises were almost gone,… she slipped into a silk gown ,.. sat down at her vanity table ,.. brushing out her hair,.. sitting there in deep thought,… never hearing Matt enter , after finishing his rounds….  
As his normal routine, place his gun belt on it usual peg along with his hat … the sat and removed boots , rather than wait for her to help take them off … all the while watching her .. through the Mirror… then quietly ,.. walking up behind her … sliding up and in on the bench … taking the Silver brush from her hand and continuing the brushing …..then taking a large handful of her Copper-amber tresses, pulling them to the side exposing her soft creamy skin of her neck ….. bending in to nibble…. Saying not a word. Just a light UMMMMMMMM! Working his way … down her shoulder,… sliding the silk gown off her shoulder.. and wrapping his long muscular arms around and under her well developed Breast… pulling her back and into his hard body ….. UMMMMMM! AWWWWWWWW!.... standing lifting her along with him….kicking the bench away from them … then gently turning her to face him … gently placing his mouth to cover hers… sparks ignited!.... parting momentarily,… Honey I’ve missed you ! Is that a Fact Cowboy? Uh Huh? That’s A Fact ! Ma’am!... Well Then,being that his kiss took he breath away ,… Show Me Cowboy ! Show me How Much You ‘ve Miss me! And that is exactly what her Cowboy Did! Over and over again,,… staring with kisses that began at the top of her head to the tip of her toes ..gently kissing every bruise and bump.. and every passionate trigger spot .. to ignite every intimate Climatic eruption between the two ,… that made them one …This Powerful Pleasure Continued throughout the night , thill the early morning hours … marked by the spark of speaks of sun creeping thru the lace …. Of the curtain,… and beaming across the room … and across the entwined pair , lying spent as one… Content,… In Love ,… Unconditional Love! As it was meant to Be!  
MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK  
FINI


End file.
